


Bedazzled

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The waterfall is refreshing on a hot summer's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedazzled

**Author's Note:**

> For the comment fic prompt that serves as summary.

"I never thought I'd find anything muggier than a New York summer," Danny mutters in disgust as he pushes yet another leaf out of his way in what seems like an interminable trek through the Oahu forest. "This is ridiculous."

"Surf's looking pretty good right now." It's Kono's way of agreeing with him and when he glances over at her, he sees that she's twisted her hair up and is holding it against the back of her head to let whatever air is available get to her neck. It's the only indication that she's feeling the heat as badly as he is. 

"Dump job in the middle of the forest." Danny would roll his eyes if he wasn't afraid something would jump out and attack him. "I say when we find our perp, we get Kamekona's helicopter, we fly him over this place and kick him out, with a parachute on his back, naturally, because Steve McGarrett I am not, and if he makes his way out of here, we lock him up at the Governor's pleasure... What? What's wrong?"

The last is asked because Kono has stopped walking, is looking around her with a curious look on her face. "What?" Danny says again. "Are we lost? Because that would be just the perfect way to spend the day..."

He stops when he realises how that sounds, and in fairness to him, before Kono lifts an eyebrow and stares him down. "I've just realised what we're near," she says, grinning and turning and heading somewhere that is most definitely unbeaten path. "Come on."

"Is this a short cut?" Danny calls after her and she turns on her heel, gives him a look. 

Not just a look, he notices quickly. 

The Look. 

The Look that he's getting used to seeing on her face, the one that they're hiding from everyone, from Grace, from Steve and damn sure from Chin. It's The Look that makes his throat go dryer than it already was, makes his heart pound in his chest for reasons that have nothing to do with physical exertion. 

"Trust me," is all she says. 

He walks after her. 

He estimates it's about five minutes later that they turn a corner and the view he sees makes his jaw drop. A waterfall; tonnes of water cascading down a cliff face and they're so close to the plunge pool that the spray from it mists across to them, clinging to their hair and clothes. The sensation is cool, delicious, and Danny closes his eyes, revels in it. 

Then he opens his eyes and looks over at Kono. 

He has never seen a more beautiful sight. 

She's let her hair go, so that the breeze coming from the spray is moving through it, and when she turns her head to smile at him, the sun catches the droplets of water and a thousand rainbows surround her. She is nothing short of dazzling just then, and he is certainly bedazzled by her. 

"We used to come here all the time when we were kids," she tells him and that's all he lets her get out before he can't help himself; he has to pull her close to him, press her lips against his. She responds enthusiastically, winding her arms around his neck and when she does pull back, she is grinning at him from under an arched eyebrow. "What happened to no making out while we're on the clock?"

He chuckles, runs his palms up and down her back, over the shirt at first, then under it. "No fair," he tells her. "You take me to a place like this, you look at me like that and then you expect me to keep my hands of you?" He shakes his head, kisses her briefly. "Not gonna happen, babe."

This time, her grin is positively evil. "So don't," she says, her hands moving in a way that means only one thing. 

"Who am I to refuse a lady?" Danny asks, so he doesn't. 

They're late back to headquarters and when Kono tells Steve and Chin that Danny got them lost, they both think it's hilarious. 

Danny puts up with the teasing, with Kono's apologetic grin, because he's not so sure she's lying - after all, he got lost in her and he really wouldn't mind doing that more often. 


End file.
